Yelling Louder
by sozzledkittens
Summary: Shouting is how their relationship began, but when Maka loses her voice, how does their relationship cope?
1. Chapter 1: Bad Days

I'm having a hard time not giving context, so Maka doesn't actually lose her voice till the third chapter. Have patience, friends.

Sorry if you think it sucks. I'm new to this whole public display of shitty things in my brain.

...

Maka had had just about enough. She was convinced everyone was out to get her.

It started when she was least expecting it. She had never been very good at cooking, not having the patience to constantly stir something or wait for it to boil or what not. This morning however, she had decided that she would try her hand at making eggs. It had been a minute since she had eaten anything but take out or her friend Tsubaki's cooking. Maka was feeling good, and god damn it, how hard could eggs be?

What a joke that was. When she finally remembered she had left them on her stove to get the door it was way too late. The room had filled with smoke before she even thought to check on them, too stunned by the news that the visitor had laid on her.

It had been her landlord coming to tell her that her apartments price was going up the following month. She had tried to argue it but in the end he said there was nothing he could do for her. She had been calm until that moment, only barely managing to hold in her anger as she nodded and bid him goodbye.

Then on her way to her usual coffee shop things really started to ripen. Maka had been casually walking when she heard a shout of "Move". Turning quickly, she saw the man on the bike and with a quick panic she fell back to avoid a collision. The fall itself was not bad, but the result had been the real deterrent. He favorite pair of jeans had tore down the seam in the butt.

She was destined to either hold her butt the whole way to class or just flash everyone behind her.

For a second she had thought about ditching class but then remembered that she had a test in calculus that day. Maka couldn't risk her grade by missing a test. Even being late would be pushing it after she got a point off on her last exam for not showing all her work. Maka didn't even get to stop for coffee after that whole ordeal because how could she manage to get her money out and hold her coffee afterwards if she had to hold her butt and not allow her panties to show.

Maka was currently sitting in her calculus class waiting for everyone else in the class to finish so that she wouldn't have to flash the class. The clock seemed to not only be moving in slow motion but doing in on purpose just so that it could taunt her further. She tore her eyes from the clock for the first time since she finished her test only to make eye contact with her teacher. In that second her day got a whole lot worse he called her name. Maka shot her eyes to the teacher and swallowed hard.

"Maka, bring your test up here."

Maka spluttered for a moment before squeaking "I'm just reviewing a few answers."

The teacher raised one eyebrow and leaned back onto their desk. "You've been staring at the wall for the past ten minutes. It's alright if you're struggling, just bring it up here and I'll help you."

"I'm not having trouble. I was just daydreaming for a minute."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Daydreaming, you? It's alright if you're having a problem. Just let me help you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Bring your test up here."

At this point, the entire class was looking between her and the teacher and Maka couldn't help the color that flushed her cheeks. She sat for a moment longer before getting up slightly and sliding her test behind her to cover her butt.

The paper inevitably brought attention to the very thing she was trying to draw attention from, but it was the best she could do. Standing in front of the teacher and she looked at his outstretched hand.

Maka squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, preparing.

Just as she moved the paper she felt arms encircle her waist. Her neck snapped down as she saw hands tying arms of a sweatshirt around her waist.

"You dropped this."

Maka swung around and looked at the boy in front of her. A smirk crawled up Soul's face before he gave her a quick nod and moved back to sit down.

"Maka"

Her attention was diverted from the boy as she finally turned back to her teacher, a blush dusting her cheeks.

The teacher seemed to want to talk about every question that she answered, but all Maka could do was nod. Too involved in her embarrassment, Maka refused to turn back to see Soul's smug face. If he had known what was going on then how many others had seen it.

With a wave of a hand, Maka was dismissed. Securing the sweatshirt around her waist, she moved back to her desk and took her belongings, only making eye contact with the floor. Each step burned as she tried to move as quickly as possible, leaving behind her fallen pen.

Things could seriously not get worse. But they could get better.

Liz was waiting for her outside the women's bathroom with a chance of clothes and a shit eating grin. Maka grabbed her arm and dragged her through the doorway.

"You are such a lifesaver. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably die."

Maka rolled her eyes as she quickly changed. "Are you going to Tsubaki's tonight?"

Liz pulled a nail file from her bag "I was planning on it. Why are you going to stop by and beg for her food? Or maybe you're just going over so that you can catch a glimpse of her hot neighbor." Liz waggled her eyebrows.

Maka tried to keep her blush from forming and scoffed "Don't pretend like you don't have ulterior motives going to Tsubaki's house."

"Only if you stop pretending that you don't have a thing for her hot neighbor."

Maka bit her lip and turned to look in the mirror examining the fit of the skirt. Liz reached out and pulled a lint ball off the side of it before pulling at the waist a bit. "It's the smallest I had, but at least it makes your legs look positively edible."

"Liz!"

She shrugged. "What? You know it's true. Look at those things, if I weren't so caught up in Tsu I'd think about getting in between them."

Maka spluttered and Liz snickered. The bathroom door swung open and a few girls came in squealing. Liz quickly pushed Maka from the crowded bathroom and they started down the hallway.

"You should really just tell Tsubaki, by the way." Maka said offhandedly. "It's obvious you guys have something brewing together."

Liz swung her arm around her shoulders and leaned all her weight on her. "Naw. I'm kinda into all the sexual tension I can muster between us. That girl is seriously hot and teasing her is not going to be as fun if I can get to stick my fingers i-"

"Seriously Liz! I do not need to hear about this! Date her don't date her. Just don't tell me about your- your- I dont know. Just don't."

Maka didn't need to look at Liz to know she rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get that sweatshirt anyways? I haven't seen it on you before."

Maka looked down at Soul's sweatshirt. They had never really had a real conversation with one another even though they had shared several classes. Each previous exchange had included Maka banging on his door and yelling at him to quiet down. Tsubaki had always been a little to passive to ask Soul to stop playing his music so loud and in turn Maka would gladly do it for her. Maka hadn't known he had lived there the first time or who he was but she certainly did every time after that. Liz seems to think Maka just uses Tsubaki as an excuse to go over and get an eyeful of him, but Maka would never admit to that.

Besides, Soul doesn't seem to hate that she comes over to yell at him all the time. In fact it almost seems like he enjoys the banter, Maka certainly does. She loves the fact that he can actually dish it back rather than just stand there and take it like most people do.

Liz tugged the afformed sweatshirt out of her arms and brought it to her face. Maka snatched it back.

"Liz! What the heck!"

Liz only smirked "Did you finally get laid. If I'm not mistaken that smells unquestioningly boyish."

"You can be so tactless, but do you honestly think that anyone would want to you know...do it...with me?"

"As I said before. With that skirt on I wouldn't think twice about having you sit on my face." Liz skidded to a stop. "Ooh there's Patty. I'll catch you at Tsubaki's later, yeah? Make sure you don't change so that Soulie can see you in that skirt and then you can really get some."

Without a second glance, Liz left Maka standing in the middle of the hallway spluttering and bright red.

It was raining by the time Maka got out of her tutoring session. The boy that had signed in her column today was positively useless in Makas opinion. He expected her to give her all the answers rather than her helping him get to the answers.

It was called a tutoring session for a reason.

The streetlights were illuminating all the rain pouring from the sky and Maka contemplated going to the convenience store across the street and buying an umbrella. That idea was immediately dismissed as she recalled Ox was on duty and she really did not have the strength to deal with another idiot tonight.

With a sigh she tucked her notebook in between her legs and pulled her head through Soul's sweatshirt. It smelled just like she knew it would. Every time she had gone banging at his door it would swing open and the air from inside would flood her senses. The first time it was almost hard to focus on the reason she had been banging on his door. She had been immediately reminded when he smirked down at her like he already knew she was going to cave for whatever he wanted. It only made her yell louder.

Maka tucked her notebook into the large front pocket prepared for the onslaught of rain that was sure to come.

Tsubaki's apartment wasn't all that far as it was in the nice building right next to the school. She was an exchange student from Japan with a full ride. Because of this, Tsu and her parents would split the cost of the apartment.

Maka was a little jealous of this but she knew she could have the same opportunity to not live in the shit hole that she was in if she would just accept her fathers proposal. She let out a scoff. As if she would ever stoop that low.

The rain let up a little as she started to get closer to the apartment building, for which Maka was greatful. She let out shiver as the heat from the building invaded her small stature. She pulled up the sweatshirt to dry her damp face.

"I see that you're taking a liking to my sweatshirt"

Maka let out a squeak at the soft timber voice saturating her being. She quickly pulled the soft fabric from her face and glared at the boy in front of her.

"It's not like I had much other choice. It was raining out and considering the condition of this rag, I thought it wouldn't make a difference."

Soul ignored the insult, his grin only growing. "So much for the nice thank you that I was expecting." His eyes drifted to her exposed legs. "I see that you found something else to cover your problem then."

Maka scowled and started to pull the sweatshirt from her body. "I don't know what youre talking about, asshole"

Soul's eyes were trained on her midriff when she emerged from the bundle of fabric. She pinked and pulled her shirt down. "My eyes are up here."

Maka threw the sweatshirt at his face and marched past him to press the button on the elevator. He came to stand behind her. "I know where your eyes are, Maka. they look just as beautiful as the last time you were screaming at me."

"Fuck you"

"You can dream, honey."

Maka moved quickly into the elevator, Soul on her heels. "The only thing I'll be dreaming of is your death."

Soul snickered. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I see your tighty whities."

Maka bit the inside of her cheek and spun to face him. "You didn't see anything."

Soul smirked and leaned down into her space. "Nothing I didn't want to see."

Her eyes fluttered to his lips and she licked her own. She saw him swallow when the elevator dinged alerting them to their arrival.

Maka recoiled back and almost ran out of the elevator.

"Make sure you're not too loud. Tsubaki has some shit to do tonight."

"If I'm extra quiet will you still come knocking?"

Maka did not respond.

"Hey Tsubaki. It smells great in here. What are you making?"

Tsubaki's eyes practically twinkled as she gestured Maka into the apartment. "I'm really excited about his one. I know how much you like spicy and I'm on my mexican food kick right now, so I'm making enchiladas."

Maka smiled as she listened to Tsubaki's menu and recipe. Sometimes she wasn't sure if Tsubaki like her because she could eat like a sumo wrestler or because she actually considered them friends. Maka was happy to spend time with her either way, especially since she was the reason Tsubaki and Liz became friends.

Speaking of Liz, she was perched on top on the counter still filing her nails. Maka was entirely convinced it wasn't actually a file and was just so that Liz could have something to do with her hands when she was bored. If it was a file, Liz must have super strength nails with her constant filing.

The table was set with plastic forks and three wine glasses.

"No Patty tonight?"

Liz didn't bother looking up to respond. "She's got a date or something."

"Or something?"

Liz winked.

For all Tsubaki's knowledge of fine dining and great food she had no care for what kind of liquor got her drunk as long as it did the job. In the center of the table, like it was a beautiful bouquet or an elegant display, were two large boxes of wine. Maka was more than excited to crack them open.

When Tsubaki pulled the food from the oven Maka almost fell on the floor with hunger and by the look in Liz's eye she was sure her friend was having a similar experience. Liz smacked her lips and swallowed.

"Looks fucking fenominal."

Maka almost gagged when she realized what Liz was actually looking at. Tsu was as clueless as ever as she smiled and started to plate. "Yep. you guys sit down. I'll bring them over."

Taking seats across from each other, Maka and Liz prepared to dive in. Liz unbuttoned her top pant button while Maka tightened each of her pigtails.

Maka's attention was easily diverted to the food now in front of her. She however, was not too distracted to notice the look Liz gave Tsubaki and the small smile that was returned. Maka squealed inside, almost mad that she knew she shouldn't say anything because it was none of her business.

Tsubaki sat down and started to eat herself. There was as solid five minutes where there was no talking and simply the sound of eating filling the room along with a soft jazz.

Maka leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach. "Yessss. That was so good."

Liz leaned her head on the back of her chair and let her mouth fall open. "Tell me about it. I could have a fucking orgasm right now."

Tsubaki gasped as Maka's eyebrows shot into her hairline. Neither of them would ever get used to Liz's antics.

"What is this music by the way. It's not something that you would normally play." Liz asked as she poured a second glass of wine out for everyone.

Maka nodded quickly. "Yeah it's different, but still good"

Tsubaki frowned slightly. "I think that's Soul's. I told him that he could play whatever he wanted until ten. It's not bad right? As long as I can get to sleep on time."

A frown carved its way onto Makas face. "Soul's music?"

Liz smiled wickedly. "What. Maka. Mad that you're admitting that you like something that he likes. Come on. We all know you have a serious boner for the boy."

The music filled the silence as Maka refused to answer and instead gulped down her glass of wine and poured another.

"Oh don't tease her Liz. I think its cute that she has a thing for Soulie." Wine dribbled down Maka's chin as she choked. "He is awfully cute and sweet after all. Did I tell you that he'll sometimes help me bring up my groceries."

Maka and Liz both frowned but for different reasons.

"If you like him so much then why do you have me go and yell at him all the time."

"Maka! I wouldn't ask you to do that. You go over on your own. You can be very bullheaded sometimes. I happen to like Soul's music and after the first time he hasn't played it after ten just like I asked."

Arms crossed in defense as a slur of mumbled words tumbled from her mouth. Liz put her glass down on the table and ran a hand through her hair, trying to look casual.

"So he helps you bring up the groceries sometimes?"

Tsubaki beamed. "Oh yes. It's so sweet of him is it not."

Liz couldn't keep the crease between her eyes from deepening if she had tried. "I mean if you need help you should just call me. It's not like I even live that far."

"Don't be silly. He lives right next door and I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't bother me. I would be happy to help you."

"I understand that you would be happy to help, but am I supposed to just stand outside and wait for you to come all the way over here before I can bring up my groceries?"

Maka watched Liz's jaw clench and swore she heard teeth grinding. "I'm just offering my services. If you don't want my help, then you just have to say so. I'm sure _Soulie_ is more than happy to wait on you."

Liz tipped the remains of her drink into her mouth and went for a refill. Tsubaki just looked confused.

"Soul doesn't seem to mind, and I enjoy the conversations that we have."

It was quick, but Maka caught the look in Liz's eye and quickly cut in. "So, Tsu, this food was so great. What did you put in it again? Did you say oregano?"

The tension in the room filtered out quickly as they slowly polished off a box of wine. It wasn't until Tsubaki had the box completely tilted on its side that they finally gave into the fact that it was actually gone. Liz pouted.

The back of Maka's hand touched her lips as she covered her yawn. "I think I'm going to have to head out. It's pretty late and if I stay any longer than I'm gonna wake up still drunk."

Liz nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I have to get home and make sure Patty actually got back too."

Tsu walked them to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"

Maka nodded "That new bar, right? I just hope there aren't a bunch of assholes there. I'm glad we decided to give it a few weeks before trying it."

"Yeah." Lis agreed. "I drove by it about a week ago and it was still kinda busy. I wonder how crowded it must have been in the beginning of its opening."

When Maka got outside she wished she hadn't given the sweatshirt back to Soul. The skirt really don't help her from the cold, but it was really her own fault. If she had just gotten a new pair of pants rather than keeping the comfortable pair even though they were falling apart then she would never have been in this predicament.

Even her bones felt chilled by the time she got home. Each sock had to be peeled off and they fell to the ground with a splat. Maka cringed and rubbed her arms wishing she had put the heat on in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Reactions

Looking at the board in front of her, Maka felt a sense of pride. The stack of flyers tucked under her arm were superior to all the plain sheets advertising the same thing. This was not only because she had printed hers on a shade of light green, but also because her price was significantly lower than the others.

So what if she only had one bathroom and her apartment complex was on the shittier side of town? People would still apply, right?

Glancing to the left and then to the right, Maka subtly attached her flyer directly on top of a pristine white one advertising an apartment with rooftop garden access.

"I saw that."

Maka flushed and spun around pursing her lips.

"Shut up. There wasn't enough space left."

Soul laughed and flicked up the bottom of her flyer and pointed at the address of the advertisement underneath.

"You covered mine."

Maka swept her hair over her shoulder and looked away. "Good. Now no one will have to be subject to living with you and your heinous music."

Chuckling, he said "Heinous? And here I thought you loved my music, with you coming over all the time to get a better listen."

Maka scoffed lightly. "I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late for work."

Tucking her flyers more securely under her arm and grabbing her coffee, she lifted her nose in the air and made toward the door. Maka swiftly kicked out her foot and pushed the door open. Just before leaving she looked over her shoulder to see Soul with her flyer in his hand. She rolled her eyes and moved through the doorway.

"Stupid Soul" she grumbled to herself.

Maka always looked forward to saturdays because she got to work mostly in the backroom of a mixed media store, doing weekly inventory and unpackaging shipments. Her other jobs all required some form of human contact. Saturday had come to be her reprieve, that is other than tutoring days when no one was particularly in need. Those days were her favorite because she got to read and occasionally help a simple walk in.

Working at the mixed media store had been difficult at first. Organizing the CD's had been the most challenging because she kept getting the genres mixed up and putting them in the wrong place. After a while she had taken to double checking everything before putting anything away. It would take a lot longer but her time was made up with her more than task oriented attitude.

The best part of her job was by far the reading section. She got to see all the new books that came in and spent a lot of time organizing the shelves to make sure only the best books were on display shelves.

After having spent the morning going around putting up flyers, a break in the form of mindless categorization was welcomed. Slipping into the store and waving to Liz at the counter, she slipped in her earbuds. An audiobook started playing as she made her way to the back office and pulled out her supplies for the day. Clipboard in hand she reemerged and started her inventory.

Liz interrupted her after a while, asking her to cover the counter.

"Can you pick me up a sandwich while you're out?" Maka pulled a ten from her pocket and smiled appreciatively.

Liz plucked the bill from her hand. "How's the roommate hunting gong?"

"I put out some flyers and stuff this morning, but I still haven't heard anything."

Laughing, Liz turned to the door. "You can be so impatient."

Liz was out the door before Maka even tried to respond. Shaking her head, Maka took refuge behind the counter.

Several people came in, Maka smiling and greeting everyone who came through the door. Most everyone turned right toward the records as they were known for having a great selection. Maka herself had never even heard a record played outside an old movie.

A few customers later, Liz pushed through the door, Maka's sandwich tucked under one arm, chips in each hand, and her own sub hanging from her teeth.

Maka smiled at the casual reenactment of their routine as she pulled her sub and chips from Liz's grasp. A few chunks of lettuce fell from Liz's mouth as she chewed with an open mouth and popped open her bag of chips.

"So, do you wanna meet at Tsubaki's place and do a little pregame, or should we just check out the bar and hang out afterwards?"

Maka shrugged. "It's fine with me either way, but you know how much Tsu likes sleepovers. Plus I just got some new face masks."

Liz hummed appreciatively, whether at the sandwich or the face masks she had no idea.

"Is Patty coming?"

Liz nodded, choosing not to talk through the mountain of food in her mouth.

Unwrapping her own sub, she poked out the would be escapees and started to devour it. Halfway through her second bite, her moan was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Maka's eyes popped open before looking between the blonde in front of her and Liz. Liz merely shrugging and turning away. Swallowing quickly she smiled at the boy.

"What can I help you with?"

He held up a book and smiled. "I'd like to buy this."

"Oh! Yeah! Sure! Um…" Maka fumbled with a few buttons on the keyboard before reaching toward the book and scanning.

"You have a little…" The boy gestured to his top lip. It took her a few seconds to process before she quickly slapped her mouth and rubbed viciously.

"Haha.. Thanks. Just a bit of lunch probably."

The boy snicked. "Dont worry about it. It was barely anything."

He pulled out a twenty as Maka told him his total. The bill was crisp and pulled from a slick leather wallet. Maka gave him a quick up down while he was digging in his pocket for change. Everything about him was finely pressed and Maka's eyes gravitated towards his perfectly done hair. Holding her palm out for the change, her skin flushed warmly as his hand brushed hers.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "You don't go to DWMA do you? I think I've seen you around."

Maka nodded and smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah. I love it there. I'm not sure I recognize you though."

He smiled and gracefully accepted his bag from her. "That's too bad, I would have loved to have had an excuse to talk with you more." With a smile and a wink he turned on his heel. "Have a great day, Maka. Maybe I'll see you around."

Her eyes dropped to her name-tag before they followed him out of the store as she was too embarrassed to reply to his departing words. Liz whistled next to her.

"What?"

A smirk was all she got in response.

Liz was later replaced by Tsugumi and Maka spent the rest of her day in the backroom doing some paperwork before closing with the girl. After a small goodbye, Maka went home to shower.

The elevator ride up was a task and she leaned her weight back and forth between her feet impatiently. When her floor finally came up she bounced out of the elevator and shoved her key into the lock.

Just as she was pulling off her boots her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Um...hi! I was calling about the roommate add that was put up. Is it still available?"

Maka held back a squeak. "Yeah! For sure. Did you want to come and check out the place?"

"I don't have a lot of free time. So I was hoping that you were okay with meeting today."

Maka brushed her hair from her face, frowning at the clock. "Um, it's already kind of late and I have plans."

There was a deep sigh. "That's too bad. I'm not sure the next time I have any free time."

Maka ground her teeth and looked at the clock one more. "Alright. I think I have some time if you can head over now."

"Oh! Great!"

"You have the address, right? I'm on the fourth floor."

"The fourth floor? I didn't realize that building had so many floors."

Maka nodded before stopping herself, realizing the girl couldn't see. "Yeah. the building has five floors." After a long pause Maka cleared her throat. "So are you going to head over?"

"Um.. No I don't think your building is going to be a good fit for me."

"Because I'm on the fourth floor? I assure you the elevator works fine. You won't even notice!"

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Good luck finding a roommate."

"Wait! Wait!" Silence. "What the heck! I was so close. What's even wrong with the fourth floor. Damn it."

She yanked a random set of clothes from her closet and marched toward the shower. Mumbling to herself, she slammed the shower door open and turned on the stream. Tossing her clothes into the laundry bin in the corner she slammed the door back open and stepped into the still cold water. A full body shiver didn't deter her from showering. As she meticulously cleaned herself she started shouting.

"I can't believe my rents going up. Fuck that, My stupid damn landlord can lick my fucking foot. I swear I'm going to kill him. He better be fucking scared! Have to get a stupid roommate. No one wants to live in this shithole. Fuck him! Fuck this! Fuck me! Stupid girl wasting my time only to say no because I live on the fourth floor. What kind of reason even is that?! What the actual fuck. So fucking stupid. I'm going to get piss drunk tonight! Fucking people. Stupid idiots! I can't believe I have to live with one of them."

She kicked the glass door open and it wobbled on its hinges and she stomped out of the shower. Viciously wiping herself down and ripping a comb through her hair was practically all she did beside dressing before walking out of her apartment and marching over to Tsubaki's.

People passing by her kept their eyes on the ground and looked back after they were a safe distance away. She looked crazed walking around with her wet hair flying everywhere and a slur of curses coming from her mouth.

At least people got out of her way, not that she noticed.

The apartment lobby all turned to look at her as she made her way past the mailboxes and to the elevator, crashing her feet down with every step.

Jamming her finger into the up button she glanced at the doors willing them to open. With too much energy, she had no patience to wait for the elevator to get all the way down and instead spun toward the stairs. Taking two at a time and using the railing to give herself momentum and launch herself up each flight, she was up before the elevator got to the bottom. The third floor door slammed into the wall, leaving a small dent.

"Fucking piece of shit." She said offhandedly as she barely glanced at the damage she caused.

Her fist rapped quickly and loudly on the door.

After waiting a few second with her foot tapping impatiently she bandaged again. "Tsubaki! Open the door!"

Whipping out her phone, she dialed the girl's number and was greeted with a sweet "Hello!"

"Where are you? I'm at your apartment."

Tsubaki hummed lightly. "You're early. I just stopped by the store to get some wine and snacks for tonight. Is there anything you want?"

"I want you to be here and let me in."

"I'll be back shortly. Go knock on Soul's door. I'm sure he'll let you sit on his couch for a few minutes and wait."

As if he could hear her phone conversation, his door popped open. A white tuft of hair came into view and Maka scowled.

"Whatever. Just call me when you get here."

Maka hung up feeling a kind of rude but all together too angry to care that much.

She turned in the direction of Soul and pushed past him into his apartment.

"Well, hello to you too."

She ignored him and beelined for his couch.

'What bit you in the ass?"

She glowered at him as he sat down next to her and she dipped in his direction.

"None of your business."

"I kinda feel like you made it my business when you barged into my apartment."

"It's not like I haven't been here before."

"But never with my permission." His hand waved in the direction of his stereo. "Last time you waltzed in like you owned the place, only to break one of my records." He leaned toward her a bit and lowered her voice like he was telling a secret. "One of my favorites might I add."

"You deserved it."

He scoffed. "Please, I don't deserve any of the torment you give me. You just need an excuse to come and see me." He waggled his eyebrows and she turned her face toward a wall.

"Whatever. I'm so not in the mood."

Soul leaned back on the couch with a smirk. "I'm always in the mood."

"Slut."

"Virgin."

"Asshole!"

"Idiot."

"Jerk!"

"Bookworm."

"How is that even an insult?"

He shrugged again and threw his arms on the back of the couch. "Who said we were exchanging insults?"

Maka jumped up from the couch and started pacing. "This is just stupid. Why am I even here?"

"I dont know."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

He held his hands up defensively.. "Okay, Okay. So why are you here?"

She pointed a finger in his direction and poked him in the chest accusingly. "It's your fault!"

His eyebrows went up and his mouth tried to form a question but Maka was too quick.

"Everyone is looking for a roommate! It's not like you even need the money. If you were really struggling then why would you be staying in this complex? I bet you're just trying to get some bimbo to move in so you don't have to leave to get laid! It's just stupid! How am I supposed to find someone to help with my rent if everyone in this damn city has an available room?! Fuck!"

"Maybe you should move in with someone else?"

Maka scoffed. "I can't afford any other place."

"Not even if you're sharing?"

"No, not with school and all my other bills!"

"Can you stop shouting?"

"Can you stop shouting?!"

"I'm not even yelling, Maka. Seriously. Take a deep breath."

"Fuck you!" Soul smiled and Maka put her hand up. "Don't even say anything, I am so not in the mood for one of your gross jokes."

"They're not gross. They're whitty. It takes real smarts to come up with one."

"Oh, fuck off."

Soul gestured toward the door. "This is my place. You're more than welcome to leave."

Maka growled. "Are you kicking me out!?"

Soul cringed slightly. "Only if you keep yelling, woman! Jesus. Can you just simmer down a bit."

Maka opened and closed her mouth before leaning back onto her heels slightly. "Fine. Sorry."

She fell onto the cushion next to him and snatched the TV remote off the table. Clicking to the history channel playing some random documentary, Maka focused her eyes on the wall, not even paying attention.

Soul patted her on the knee. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a roommate."

Maka leaned back onto the couch and groaned. "No one wants to live with me."

"I saw you hanging up flyers this morning. It hasn't been long enough to be this down."

Maka sighed. "I guess. I'm really only mad because some girl called and gave me so much hope but then suddenly shut me down for no reason. Like she said she wouldn't come to check out the room because I live on the fourth floor! What's so wrong with that floor? Fuck. Whatever."

She lifted her legs and draped them across Souls lap. His hands fell to her shins but Maka was to livid to even notice.

The documentary played but neither of them paid much attention.

When Tsubaki finally called, Soul had fallen asleep with a few of his fingers curled around the tips of her long socks. Maka answered with a whisper no louder than Soul's soft breaths.

"Hey! Liz and I just got here. She was in the parking lot and helped me bring up my things. Come on over and we'll head over to the bar."

Maka agreed and hung up. Leaning forward, she pulled his fingers from her skin and lowered them slowly to the couch. Each of her movements was slow and calculated. Soul's face twitched slightly, but other than that, he made no indication that he had woken up. Maka turned toward the door before looking back and sighing.

She felt awfully bad for just coming over and screaming at him. Cautiously she took the blanket from the arm of the couch and laid it over Soul. Looking at his soft features was a bad decision as it took her an extra minute to yank herself away.

Tsubaki's place was significantly colder. Maka didn't know if it was because she was no longer connected to a blob of warmth or because it was quite literally colder, but she shivered regardless. Liz and Tsubaki were sitting on the couch eating from a bowl of chips.

They both turned to her and smiled simultaneously. "Have fun at Soul's?" Liz asked, "Do anything...interesting?"

"Fuck you."

"No, you should fuck Soul.'

"Liz! Please!"

Liz let out a snicker and jumped up from the couch. "Alright, let's head out. Patty is waiting in the lobby."

The bar itself wasn't as crowded as the girls had expected it to be for a saturday night and it being the new bar in town. Yet they still had to push their way in to get past the group of smokers formed outside.

That was what had originally made Maka want to come. The establishment had a strict policy for smoking and that included vaping.

The girls each turned and looked around the bar, each searching for a spot for the girls to settle and have some drinks. Maka frowned and Tsubaki pouted, neither having found anything suitable. Patty and Liz on the other hand looked at each other conspiratorially. With a small smile Liz turned to the group while Patty walked off.

"Patty has got this one under control."

The three girls turned to watch as Patty went over to a circular table with four chairs, two of which were occupied. Maka watched with interest was the men's frowns slowly got deeper. The men then quickly glanced at each other before excusing themselves.

Patty waved the group over with a brilliant smile.

Tsubaki only frowned more. "What did you say to them? They didn't seem all that happy to be leaving."

Liz Clapped her on the back. "It doesn't matter now that we have a table."

"Liz, please. I don't think we're being very polite to take this table."

Patty snickered. "I'm sure they dont mind."

Maka shook her head, no longer interested in what lies Patty had spewed in order to make the men flee. Raising a hand and catching a waitresses eye, Maka ordered a pitcher of beer for the table as well as a few appetizers.

Liz and Tsubaki were still arguing lightly and Patty was eyeing the crowd so Maka chose to look around as well. Not seeing anyone particularly interesting, she turned and caught Patty attention.

"I heard you had a date the other night? Did you have a good time. Are you going to see them again?"

Patty shrugged. "I'm not sure. He had a small dick-" Maka choked on nothing "-but let me tell you did he know how to eat-"

"Did you do anything beside acquaint yourself with his bed?"

"I also acquainted myself with his rocking physique."

"Sometimes it is so easy to see how you and Liz are siblings."

Patty smiled and touched her sisters shoulder. They shared a loving look before everyone's attention was diverted to the beer sloshed in front of them and the round of appetizers.

Tsubaki poured out the drinks while Patty pulled the plate of nachos closer to herself.

"The food came out so quick" Maka remarked.

Tsubaki nodded. "That must be why they're so popular, it's not like anything on their menu is particularly intriguing. It's mostly all the same stuff you see everywhere."

"Good though!" Patty shouted.

Tsu handed a glass to each person but when Liz went to grab the glass it slipped from her grasp and dumped across the table. Everyone quickly stood up to avoid it pouring on their laps. Tsubaki jumped a bit too far and knocked into the girl sitting behind her.

Tsu steadied herself on her chair and turned around apologetically, but the woman was having nothing of it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck, bitch! You made me spill my shot."

Tsubaki glanced at the table. "I'm so sorry I'll buy you another one."

The woman shook her head. "You've ruined my night. How are you going to buy me another one of those?"

Tsubaki shook her head "I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

All four girls watched as the woman stood up, having to brace herself on a chair so as not to lose her balance. Her words slurred as much as her body swayed.

"Fuck you. The only thing you can do is reverse time. But seeing as you can't do that-" The woman hiccuped and thrust a hand out to shove one of Tsu's shoulders.

Liz shot forward quickly and shoved the woman back. "Don't you touch her, asshole."

Tsubaki gasped as the woman stumbled backwards. "Liz. hold on." She pulled Liz back and tried to turn her toward the table. Just as Liz looked over toward Tsubaki the woman moved to swing.

Maka stepped forward and pushed the woman backwards. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing!? Are you trying to start something? She already apologized!"

The woman made to swing again this time at Maka, but Maka's fist was already tucked back readily. She beat the drunk to the punch. Literally.

Walking home fifteen minutes later didn't feel like as much of a win as the girls had wanted.

"I can believe we're already all banned from that bar." Liz scoffed.

"I can't believe they took our pictures to post on the wall." Maka spat.

Patty groaned and rubbed her stomach. "I liked those nachos. It really is too bad."

"I'm sorry guys it's all my fault. I should have been more careful." Tsubaki started to choke up a bit and all four girls stopped in the middle of the sidewalk forcing others to angrily walk around them.

"Tsubaki it's not your fault at all. If anything, it's mine. I'm the one who spilled the fucking beer. "

Maka shook her head and frowned. "No guys, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have punched her. I think that was really what got us kicked out."

Patty laughed. "Oh god, Maka. That was the best part though. You should have seen your face. It was dead ass straight like you were ready to kill the bitch. My favorite part was how you shook your hand behind your back so that bitch wouldn't know you broke a pinky."

Maka cringed. "I dont think its broken."

There was a small pause before all four girls were tilted sideways laughing.

Tsubaki pushed them all forward. "Come on let's go home and get drunk on cheap liquor and watch a silly movie."

"I bought face masks!"


	3. Chapter 3: Making a Choice

The panicked squeaks in Maka's ear were becoming more and more irritating as she once again tried to reassure Tsubaki that, yes, she was getting the cheese. And no she wouldn't get the cheap kind like last time. Maka just let out one last sigh.

"Just get the expensive one. Usually that's the better one, I guess. Maybe it won't be. I don't know. Maybe I should just go get it. Nevermind, You got it. It's just cheese, right?"

Tsubaki hummed nervously before quickly hanging up with the excuse of burning food.

There was so much cheese. Suddenly Maka remembered why she got the cheap cheese last time. Glancing at the text again, she scanned the aisle looking for the brand matching the affirmed cheese.

'Mozzarella' Maka thought to herself. 'The expensive Mozzarella.' Picking up two sausage like packages of cheese, she glanced at the prices. 'I guess this one cost more.'

Staring accusingly at the more pricey cheese she glanced back to the less expensive one, trying to remember exactly what Tsubaki had said.

"May I suggest some for you? You seem awfully confused."

Without looking, Maka threw her nose in the air and quickly made her choice. The cheese hit the bottom of her basket with a slap. There was an awkward shuffle behind her as she took her time shaking her head, still not looking at the boy, choosing instead to look around for the liquor aisle.

"Wait!" Maka paused, tilting her ear behind her. "Um… don't we know each other. From the music shop?" She finally turned fully and looked at his pearly white smile. "You're Maka right? The girl with lunch on her face."

A flush covered her whole body as she thought about their last interaction. She nodded slightly. An awkward pause in conversation occurred, if you could call it a conversation. He coughed.

"So… regardless of the circumstances" he said, "I'm happy to run into you again. Are you making something special for dinner with all that cheese?"

Maka smiled and shook her head again as she made her way over to the wine. The boy followed her, seemingly intent on getting to know Maka.

"No time for even a quick hello?" His hand moved toward his hair as if to run through it but at the last second he decided against it. Probably so as not to disrupt the hairspray.

Maka fluttered her eyelids and heated even further. Her fingers dug into her back pocket as she pulled out a folded index card.

Trying to make a quick escape to get back to Tsubaki on time and thoroughly embarrassed, Maka moved toward a checkout line. The boy in tow.

"You lost your voice? How did that happen?"

Maka found herself with her tongue between her teeth until the boy cocked a hip and smiled down at her. She found her gaze falling to his smile as she replicated it unknowingly.

"Right. Sorry. No voice." He placed his hand in hers and shook. "I'm Hiro, by the way."

Maka bit down harder on her tongue and threw her eyes to the floor. She must be deprived of human contact or something. Knuckles turned white as she clenched harder onto the handle of her basket.

Just as she gained her brain function back his hand fell on her shoulder. It was a soft touch, one that would be causal between friends or maybe even a stranger, but in this case made the air move from Maka's lungs.

"You're next."

Her neck snapped toward the rotating belt as she quickly deposited her items.

Her fist hit the door once again in a rapid succession, hoping to get the attention of someone inside. Maka had forgotten her phone in the apartment when she left to get the cheese leaving her to just pray that her friends inside would be able to hear her knocking over the booming music and sounds of Tsubaki's heavy breathing.

After the tenth time, Maka slid to the floor with her back to the door. Her head banged a steady rhythm as she gave up trying to get her friends to open the door.

It wasn't until the elevator door breezed agape that she opened her eyes again with hope. It was just Soul.

Maka sighed heavily and continued to bang her head.

"Nice to see you too."

Maka just frowned deeper and ignored him as he walked past her toward his own apartment.

"What are you even doing? So not cool."

Her glare pierced him as he held his hands up in defense and pushed his door open.

"I was just asking. No harm no foul."

Maka moved her gaze back to the inside of her eyelids.

Soul popped back out of his apartment dressed in different clothes. Her hands skimmed her pockets before she remembered she never got the card back from Hiro at the supermarket. His shadow was cast over Maka as he stood over her questioningly.

"Whats your deal?"

She didn't even acknowledge that he had moved to stand over her. Maka heard the rumbling growl that moved from his throat before feeling him leaning further over her to bang on the door.

"Fuck, Maka. You really got a stick up your ass tonight."

Her boot found his shin.

He took his revenge on the door rather than succumbing to what Maka knew Soul thought was her sour mood. She really was in a bad mood but she wasn't really trying to be an ass to Soul on purpose. It just happened that way because she had no means to communicate and was so not in the mood to try and mime things at him.

Maka tugged on his pant leg and when he glanced down at her she held her hand to her ear like a phone.

"You want me to call them? Fuck that. You call them."

She pulled out the insides of her pockets to emphasize that she had forgotten her phone. His hand shoved its way into his own pocket but the door was thrown open a second later. Maka fell backwards onto Liz's socked feet.

"What the fuck. Didn't you guys knock?"

"Fuck off, Liz. We've been standing outside the door for twenty minutes."

Soul pulled Maka to her feet. He ran a hand over her disheveled hair, straightening it before pushing past into the apartment. Maka didn't have time to be shocked as Liz tugged her further into the apartment.

"Smells fantastic, Tsubaki."

"Soul! Good. I'm glad you could come. I thought it would be good for Blackstar to have someone to talk with. I usually don't really have much to add to his conversations and you know Liz."

Soul grabbed a bowl of pasta from Tsubaki and placed it in the center of the table. "Yeah. Don't wanna subject him to Maka when she's in such a mood."

Glancing over her shoulder, Tsubaki frowned at Maka. "Did something happen with the cheese? You brought it right?"

Maka tossed the bag to Liz who smiled down at the package. "Maka. This is vegan cheese."

A loud crash was heard from the direction of the bathroom. "Vegan cheese! For your God?! YOUR GOD WILL NOT EAT VEGAN CHEESE!"

"Fuck, Blackstar! Can you try to be cool?"

"I'm always cool, but your God will not eat VEGAN CHEESE!"

The whole room felt rather than saw Liz roll her eyes. "Relax. I just thought it would be funny to see Tsu's reaction. Thanks for ruining the joke. It's not really vegan." Liz glared at Blackstar. "Why did you invite him again?"

Tsubaki smiled warmly. "He always eats so much. It's nice to have someone look like they really enjoy your food."

Maka snorted. Liz waved a hand at her. "Please Maka. You come to help Tsubaki with flavors while Blackstar literally never has anything but nice things to say."

Liz's phone dinged.

"Maybe if Blackstar actually had a brain then he'd be able to come up with a decent comment." Liz read.

"Hey! If you've got something to say. Say it to my face, coward!"

Maka pointed a finger at the boy and opened her mouth. It moved like she was talking but no sound came out. Her face was started turning a disturbing color of red before Liz interrupted her silence.

"Blackstar, you idiot. I told you earlier that Maka lost her voice."

There was a moment of silence before he burst into laughter. Maka made to jump over the table at him but Soul caught her wrist.

"Maka without words is like a dictionary without words!"

She struggled against Souls grasp as Blackstar clutched his gut and fell backwards.

"How did you lose your voice anyways?" Liz asked. "You never did mention that."

Maka kept her eyes on Blackstar. Her attention never diverting from her target, a true hunter.

"I bet she lost it from all that screaming she did yesterday. The whole apartment complex lost their hearing."

Maka spun on Soul and jabbed him in the forehead. Her chest heaved but this time she didn't try to speak. Only choosing to lean in closer and use intimidation.

Soul smirked.

"Alright everyone! Time to eat."

At this current moment in time, Maka was beginning to wish she had let up on the drinking. But how was she supposed to ignore Blackstar's challenge, especially when she couldn't say anything to retort. Her actions meant everything. So when he proposed a drinking game, how was she supposed to say no.

A while after dinner, everyone had migrated over to Souls place next door to watch a movie, as Tsubaki didn't have a DVD player. Soul had apparently collected a large assortment of DVDs, because it was a "completely different experience".

As soon as the trailers started rolling, Blackstar whipped out a bottle of Tequila and suggested a drinking game to the movie.

The drinking itself hadn't necessarily been the bad idea, but if she hadn't been drinking so much she wouldn't have been such an idiot.

When a particularly enticing action scene came on, Blackstar started to demonstrate how to properly execute the moves performed. In his drunken state he managed to be even more annoying and Maka just couldn't hold back. She got up to show him up, tripping gracefully on the corner of the couch. Make staggered forward and cracked her head on the coffee table.

And that's how Maka found herself laying on Souls kitchen table.

After the head trauma and all the alcohol, Maka hadn't even made it to the table by herself. Soul had lifted her from her knees and swung her up onto the table where she immediately flopped backwards. When she closed her eyes and grabbed her head she heard Soul take in a sharp breath.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt? Fuck, Maka."

She pushed his roaming hands away only finally accepting his touch when he held a towel to her.

Liz and Tsubaki had gone downstairs quickly after her incident with Blackstar. As a team they tried their best at getting him into a cab. Neither Tsubaki nor Soul had wanted to take him in for the night.

Soul leaned over her sprawled figure. He slowly peeled the cloth from her head to see if the bleeding had stopped. Deeming it safe, he started the task of opening a band-aid and applying neosporin.

Maka grabbed at the bandage and made a noise in the back of her throat.

"I swear to god Maka. Can you just sit still. You are in no condition to put on your own band-aid let alone open the damn package."

Maka began the task of trying to shout but instead had to resort to a sort of pout glare as she complied to Soul's request.

She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to acknowledge any of the questions he asked regarding pain.

He pushed the hair from her face with a gentle caress and stuck the bandage on with shaky aim.

Maka snickered.

"Shut up. I'm doing my best. At least I'm no the one who smacked their head like an idiot."

Maka went back to glaring while he ran his fingers over the band-aid a few times. After a fourth sweep she swatted his hand away and sat up on the table.

"You're welcome." He looked over her features cautiously. "Do you want ice or something? It kinda looks like you're starting to bruise."

She shrugged, finally uncrossing her arms to try and catch her reflection in the window. Soul grumbled to himself while he filled the bloody cloth with ice. Maka could only make out the word stupid. Bracing herself on the edge of the table, she leaned to get a good look at her swollen eye.

Soul's hand touched the bottom of her chin as he tilted her face into the light. Maka tried to shy away but he held tight.

"Can you hold still? I'm just looking at your fucking war wound."

Maka snatched the ice from his outstretched hand and slammed it against her face more aggressively than even she had anticipated. Maka had planned to keep her expression unchanging, like a challenge to Soul. She wanted to show him that he was being over cautious and mothering her too much. That plan fell through as soon as she felt the pain she had once again induced on herself. Maka winced hard.

"Can you be careful!" Soul snatched his hand from her jaw to rub it down his own in exhaustion. "Whatever. Are you gonna stay the night or should I call you a cab?"

Maka glanced around and Soul followed the direction of her finger to the door. With a nod and a smirk, Soul filled Maka in on the details she missed. "I don't think they're coming back. From what I was seeing, Liz was very appreciative of Tsubaki supplying her with her own personal body pillow throughout the movie. I may have even saw some lip action"

Maka grimaced.

"I mean I don't mind if you stay the night? It is kinda late and I can just give you a ride to school tomorrow if you want."

Her hand tugged at her shirt and when Soul just looked confused she pretended to sniff her armpits.

With a chuckle, Soul lifted her by the waist and placed her on the floor. Maka grabbed at his shoulders to steady herself. Feeling the fabric of his shirt crumpled between her fingers caused her eyebrows to jolt up. She was about to push away when Soul grabbed one of her hands.

He lead her to his room and started to rummage through the drawers. He pulled out a few items of clothing that looked like they belonged to a woman as well as one of his t-shirts.

Maka made a disgusted face as she turned her nose away.

"Will you calm down. This is some of my moms stuff for when she comes to visit." He cocked an eyebrow when she looked back at him. "And this is mine. I know how much you like to wear my clothes."

She quickly snatched the pile from him and pushed past into the bathroom.

After they both managed to get ready for bed, Soul nodded at Maka and moved back toward his living room.

"Alright. I'll catch you tomorrow."

Her hand found itself around his wrist, too small to fully encircle it. He turned to look at her and she gestured to the bed. Then she pointed to herself and back to the living room.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take the couch. You're the guest." He turned to leave but paused and faced her again. "The sheets are clean too. Just changed them yesterday." He smirked. "Luck you."

Maka's heart raced as she crawled under the covers.

She blamed it on the new surroundings, but knew that it had nothing to do with that.

Going to school the next day was a trip and a half.

Maka had nothing against motorcycles, having always wanted to get a license for herself. The problem with the trip had more to do with the fact that Soul liked to drive so fucking fast. Every turn she hugged closer to him trying to not just tip off of the bike. The stop lights were a nightmare as she would whip back suddenly and then fling herself forward and cling desperately to the front of his jacket.

At least she could blame the blush on the wind.

Class was no different than any other day.

Well, it should have been no different than any other day, but Soul just had to change things up.

Usually, Soul would sit in the back of the class while Maka would sit in the front. She liked to think it demonstrated how devoted you were to getting an A. The closer you sat to the front the more motivated you were. Maka always sat in the front. Soul always sat in the back.

They had both been slow to get ready that morning. Maka rushed as much as she could, but with her raging headache and Soul trying and failing at finding clothes that fit her, they were fifteen minutes late.

The only seats available were not in the front or in the back, but rather directly in the middle. Maka felt off having to sit two whole rows from the front, but she still diligently took notes.

Or at least she tried to.

There had been plenty of seats, but Soul had taken the empty one right behind her. Thinking nothing of it at first, Maka pulled out a pen and loose paper, prepared to transfer her notes into her notebook later when she got home.

It was five minutes into the class when she felt it.

At first she had thought that her hair had simply gotten caught between herself and her chair. She shifted, trying to get it back in place. And for a moment it stayed.

But the next moment she felt something different and knew immediately what it was. A soft tug and a leisurely brush of her hair graced her senses. The back of his knuckles touched her neck.

Every hair on her body stood up and she quickly stilled. His hand, however, did not.

She spent the entire class trying and failing to pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. Maka had thought about asking him to stop or even just leaning away from him so he couldn't reach, but it just felt so good. At one point she even felt her eyes flutter closed for a moment when he moved his hands up a bit further.

When the teacher finally dismissed them, ten minutes after class had ended, Maka sped out as fast as she could to avoid having to talk with Soul.

This morning she was still too tired and hungover to be properly embarrassed about the night before but the ride to school and the intimacies during the lecture had really woken up her blush. She all but ran from the class.

She was saved once she got past the door or so she thought. Down the hall, someone called her name and as she turned to look she thanked the gods that Soul hated talking to people in the morning. Her hope was, however, cut short when she made eye contact with him. Hiro.

She had tried not to think about their recent interaction mostly because Liz had teased her about him all the previous night.

Liz took every opportunity to question Maka about boys, most likely because Liz herself couldn't understand just why Maka was so averse to dating.

Maka had no interest in seeing any boy romantically because of her father. She had explained it to Liz many times, but each time, Liz had just shook her head.

Her father was a despicable man when it came to relationships. She had grown a bit more comfortable around him over the years, but in her childhood she had hated him for it.

Maka knew that she avoided dating because she was scared of inevitably getting her heart broken by some dimwitted, cheating boy.

That however didn't mean she wasn't attracted to boys.

Seeing Soul always gave her a warm feeling in her stomach, but it had been a while since she had felt it with anyone else.

For this reason, Maka full on tripped when she saw who was calling her name.

Hiro didn't quite give her the same feelings as Soul, but she knew she found him attractive. The warm feeling in her stomach was more of a jolt that kind of made her a bit sick. And the smile that would grown on her face with Soul was more of a grimace around Hiro.

She luckily caught herself on the nearest wall, but it didn't spare her embarrassment.

"So excited to see me that you're tripping over yourself."

Maka was relieved she'd lost her voice because when her mouth opened to talk no words came to her head. Opening her mouth and saying nothing would have been a lot weirder if she had had a voice to use in the first place.

"Ah, yes. I forgot for a moment that you had lost your voice." He smiled at her and plucked a piece of lint from her shoulder.

Maka choked on her spit only barely managing to cover it with a cough.

"It's too bad you can't talk, but if you have any free time, maybe we can get together sometime. I'd love to hang out with you."

An arm fell on her shoulder..

"I don't think she's interested."

Maka looked up at Soul and frowned.

Hiro spoke up quickly. "And who might you be?"

The sick feeling in her stomach had immediately been replaced by calm butterfly wings. Her tension melted as she looked to Soul's soft features.

She knew she couldn't be reacting like this. It would be one thing if he was a stranger like Hiro, but he wasn't, he was… well, she wasn't quite sure. She was starting to really enjoy his company. She was starting to consider him a friend. And friends don't date. They just hang out.

Maka was convinced in that moment that she only liked Soul because she had never been in a real relationship. She was convinced that to further her friendship with Soul she was going to have to stop reacting to him like he was made of baby kittens and unicorns. And to do that she was going to need someone to show her that she didn't like Soul. That she was just deprived of human contact.

So in that moment she looked in front of her and decided.

She was going to forget about Soul and use Hiro to do it.

Before Soul could reply she shrugged off his arm and grabbed a pen from her pocket. Reaching her arm out and curling her fingers around Hiro's arm, Maka solidified her plan by writing down her phone number.

With a nod to Hiro and a glare at Soul's shocked expression, she marched toward the exit of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

I received some criticism when I first uploaded a portion of this story, and for a while it really made me hate writing and think that I sucked. I know that this shit isn't great, but there are a lot of young authors on here that don't need to have their passion killed in one blow because someone doesn't know the meaning of 'letting them down gently'. I found a portion I never posted because I was so down but fuck it, I'm gonna post it because I know that I can do better now and it has nothing to do with the things that were said on this sight or the way I felt afterward.

It's not really what I'm into now, but I've got no shame at this point.

Also if you think my story sucks, you suck more you old crass bum and you should go away. I'm not even majoring in writing or anything related. I was just a young drunk nerd trying to have a good time. Plus its's not THAT bad. you made me think it was some real ass bad shit. I could follow it a year later. Maybe grow a brain.

Maybe I'm just bitter or maybe it's the beer, but either way, I still think I'm right.

Later nerds. Enjoy a bast from my past. Thanks for the love and if you read through my temper tantrum.

Maka's heart was racing.

It was moving so much blood she was starting to get dizzy.

She couldn't stop thinking about Soul's face. He had just looked so shocked.

In the back of her mind she knew that she didn't want Soul to think that she had a crush on Hiro, but she kept pushing that thought away. Instead she chose to focus on her plan.

She was going to only see Soul as a friend in no time.

A friend and a friend only. She was never going to think about how warm he was or the way he smelled, or how his hands felt on her face-

'Fuck' she thought.

"Good thing I'm going along with this plan. I've seriously got to stop." Maka mumbled to herself.

A few feet from the entrance to the tutoring building, Soul grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Having had to run to catch up, his breath was heavy.

"What the heck was that, Maka? Were you just trying to prove a point or something? I get it, geeze, I won't touch your hair, or whatever it is you're mad about."

He watched her eyes for a moment before Mala shrugged and pulled out her phone.

"Why did I have to be proving a point? Hiro has expressed to me on many occasions that he is interested in pursuing a relationship with me. I figured there would be little harm in going on a few dates."

Soul's hair was flying in all directions when she finally looked back up. There was a slight crease between his eyebrows that only grew as he started to read her message.

'What? 'Little harm?' What does that even mean. That guy's a jerk, you can't go out with him"

Soul ran a hand through his hair once again. One look at the mess on his head had Maka rolling her eyes and typing out a new message.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot associate with, Soul."

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm- I'm just giving you some advice."

Maka looked over his concerned features and smiled. Her hand found itself lodged in his hair as she put it back into a less cray array. Pulling away, she averted her eyes and hid her blush by tapping her watch and moving toward the building.

Soul stepped ahead of her and pulled the door open, stepping aside to let her in. Maka nodded her thanks.

They walked side by side toward her assigned tutoring station. Soul seemed to be deep in thought when Maka glanced his way.

A girl fidgeting with a pen was already seated where Maka was supposed to be five minutes ago. Maka quickly smiled at the girl and turned to give Soul a departing wave but he caught her wrist. She watched him for a moment as he seemed to struggle for words. Maka gestured to the girl behind her before disentangling her wrist.

"Listen, Maka." His hand found the back of his neck. "Since you know, we're both looking for room-mates, and I know you've had no luck... maybe we should move in together. My lease is coming up since I found it late into the semester last year, so it wouldn't be a big deal if I just never renewed it."

He finally looked up to meet her eyes. Maka's lips pursed as she opened her mouth to reply.

"Hello?" Maka spun around. "I don't have much time. Are you going to start or just stand there all day flirting."

Letting out a short gasp, Maka pushed Soul away and mouthed the word 'later' to him. The girl had a snarl on her face when she turned back to her. Maka tried to smile but knew it was going to be a long session, already having the disadvantage of not being able to speak.

Sitting down heavily, Maka pulled out her materials and looked over the girls work. She listened carefully as the student explained exactly what she was having a problem with. Her eyes did stray to Soul's retreating figure, but only for a moment. It was okay to look, right?

"Why do we always meet at Tsubaki's place?" Patty asked.

Maka shrugged and Tsubaki smiled. "Because! I have great snacks and I'm close to school and I don't mind. I love having company." She winked at Maka. "Especially when they bring wine."

Liz hummed in agreement as she poured herself another glass.

Maka picked her pen back up before handing a note to Patty.

"Maka wants to know if I heard anything about what went on between you two" she gestured to Tsu and Liz with a smirk.

Liz looked up at the ceiling biting back a smile while Tsubaki merely tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well?" Patty prodded.

Tsu quickly evaded the question. "I have no idea what you two are going on about."

Maka rolled her eyes and threw a note at Liz.

"'What about you? Come on dish.'" Liz read. After a moment she also quickly evaded the question by bringing up what Maka was dreading most. "If you dish first. Have you made any progress with the hot neighbor?"

A frown formed on Makas face as she wrote her response.

Tsubaki squealed. "He wants to move in with you?"

"Thats moving kind of quick, don't you think Maka? I was under the impression you were still a virgin."

Patty snickered before reading Makas rebuttal. "I'm not going to move in with him. He already has a place, and I'm not trying to further complicate our relationship."

"Oh please. You're just scared, but what's life without risk. Date him! You like each other." Liz shot back.

The conversation filtered to other things with Maka mostly listening for a change.

She learned more about her friends pasts as well as got an inside look into Patty's most intimate relationships. It was very different than most of the nights she had spent with the girls but felt a lot closer to them in the morning.

Tsubaki had woken up with a slight fever, so Liz and Patty were making pancakes while Maka babied Tsubaki as much as she could.

Liz had personally brought in a little tray of pancakes with orange juice for Tsubaki. Patty had wiggled her eyebrows at Maka when the door had closed behind her.

Maka's phone started to ring while they were waiting to eat. She quickly scribbled a note for Patty and tossed her the phone.

"'Potential roommate'? You want me to answer?"

Maka nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly.

Patty smiled devilishly. "Hello? Ah, yes, the apartment add. I'm so sorry but I just found a roommate yesterday."

Maka jumped for the phone but Patty pulled out of reach.

"Thanks, you have a great day as well. Bye."

Maka once again went about the task of trying to scream only to have nothing come out.

"Oh, calm down, I did you a favor."

Every tuesday when Maka would go to lunch between classes, she would splurge on a soda. Usually she just stuck to water and the occasional coffee, but Tuesdays were her day.

It was there in the sandwich shop that she saw Hiro again.

"Maka. so lovely to see you."

He sat down at her booth without invitation and Maka scrambled to make space for his food.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to call you yet, I had quite the day yesterday."

Mak shrugged.

"It was so funny because after you left me in the hall I went to my history class and realized I had forgotten to spray my hair after having done it up in the morning so I had to leave class and run to the store. I went to the drug store by the honors dorms but they didn't have any hairspray. How odd is that? So I…"

Maka couldn't help but tune out. What interest did she have in hairspray.

The sandwich in front of her was a happy distraction as she pretended to listen. Every once in awhile she would nod and take a sip of her soda.

As he got more and more into his retelling his hand started to fly around theatrically. Maka liked to imagine him being an orchestra conductor. He certainly could with all that arm movement.

After finishing her sandwich she turned back in and almost laughed.

He was still talking about his hair.

With an enthusiastic nod she pointed to her watch. Hiro finally stopped talking and frowned as she moved to get up.

"You have class or something? Too bad, I was just getting to the good part."

Maka shrugged apologetically.

"Shall we go on that date tonight? I could make you dinner? At my place?"

Maka paused halfway in her coat. She did not want to go to his place. What if he tried to pull a move or something? But she had to go on that date to prove to herself that she didn't like Soul. Maka quickly glanced around before a poster caught her eye and she pointed at it.

"You're going to knitting club tonight?" Hiro asked. "I didn't know you could knit."

Maka forced a smile. She couldn't knit for shit.

Hiro frowned before sighing. "Well, maybe I could tag along and you could teach me. Then afterwards we can go back to my place for some food."

Maka frowned before nodding. She could just say that she want hungry afterwards.

Hiro smiled. "Alright. I will meet you there."

She headed for the door not turning back to look at him. At this point she was just trying to make it a safe distance away.

She wouldn't deny that Hiro was cute, but he certainly was not interesting.

Maka let out a sigh as she headed back over to the school.

She was much too tired to want to go to knitting club after school. Only wanting to sit down with a good book.

Maka dragged her feet all the way across town to the address.

"You're here for the knitting club aren't you? Lorraine just knew the posters would bring some young folk, but I wasn't sure because of all this new fangled technology."

Maka didn't have time to nod before the woman continued.

"It's so nice to have a young face around here. Usually it's just me and Lorraine."

Maka turned to look at the other woman and smiled.

"We started this club a few months again in hopes of making a few new friends, but instead, it just made us spend some more time with each other. A few folks from the same home as us stopped by for a few weeks but never did show up again."

The women were wearing matching outfits, which Maka couldn't help but giggle at. They were just so cute.

Lorrane, Maka assumed, finally got a word in.

"Hiya, sweetheart. Did you bring any knitting needles?"

Maka shook her head as she dropped her bag.

Sitting on a couch next to Lorraine was the best decision she ever made.

The women sat on either side of her and took turns helping her knit. They gave her needles and yarn and after an hour she had really started making a scarf.

It was then around 8 o'clock that Make yawned.

"Oh. Maka. You are so right. It is getting awfully late."

Suzzie started to pack away the materials while Lorraine showed Maka how to properly store her 'masterpiece in the working'.

"We can keep it for you and bring it next week if you plan on coming again?"

Maka smiled at Suzie and nodded. Both women looked positively elated to hear she would be coming back. Maka took the bags for the ladies and walked them to their rooms.

The club was being held in a retirement home, which Maka had not realized until the women had mentioned that they lived in the building.

"I do hope your voice comes back before next week! I just can't wait to have you serenade us with your wit. I just get so tired of listening to myself sometimes."

Lorraine laughed. "I get tired of listening to you too."

Maka smiled as the two women bantered their way into their rooms. They were right across the hall from one another.

It was then that Make realized she would have to walk home. Looking down at her aching feet, Maka shot a text to liz.

"Can you pick me up from the retirement home on Sandalwood street. I don't think I can make it home without passing out."

Maka sat outside for a few minutes enjoying the air, deciding to give Liz a few minutes to answer before starting to walk. Liz's quick response was a blessing.

"I'll get u a ride ;)"

Maka smiled not bothering to respond. After shifting on her feet for a few seconds she looked around and her eyes landed on a bench. She sat down heavily just as a car pulled into the lot. Maka didn't recognize it, but then again, Liz often drove around different cars depending on Patty's fling of the week.

Maka was still a bit apprehensive and stayed seated.

It wasn't until the driver door opened that she remembered that Hiro was supposed to meet her over an hour ago. Hiro jumped out of the car and didn't even have the brains to try and look guilty.

Light had nothing on Maka's emotions as she instantaneously summoned all of her anger. It was true that she hadn't missed him being at club and had fun regardless, but being stood up was not her ideal way to spend a night.

"Maka. Sorry I'm late. Thanks for waiting."

Maka sent him a text. 'I'm not waiting for you. My friend is coming to give me a ride.'

"Don't be like that Maka. I lost track of time and only just remembered. How about you come back to my place for that food." Then he had the audacity to wink at her.

Maka scoffed and turned her head away.

"Come on Maka. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

'For you not to stand me up.'

"You didn't really expect me to come to knit with you and a bunch of old ladies, right?"

Makas jaw dropped. 'So you never planned on coming in the first place?'

"That's not what I meant. I just you know. It's not my scene. I really did lose track of time." Hiro reached a hand toward Maka but she flinched away. :Come on. Come back to my place and we can start over."

Maka didn't bother with her phone as she mouthed the word 'no' at him.

Hiro frowned. "Fine. Whatever. Text me when you change your mind. I know you think I'm hot. You practically cream your pants whenever we make eye contact."

Maka jumped up and slammed her palm into his chest.

Hiro stumbled backwards.

"Bitch!"

He took a step toward her and Maka squared her feet. He, however, didn't get very far. A hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and yanked him backwards. Hiro stumbled again and looked up at red glowing eyes.

"I would do that if I were you."

Hiro held his hands up and coughed out a laugh.

"Chill. I wasn't gonna do anything." He started walking backwards toward his car. "Seriously, call me, Maka. I love feisty girls."

Maka threw her head to the side and refused to look as he drove away.

Soul cleared his throat, calling her attention.

"Liz told me you needed a ride."

He tossed her a helmet.

"You probably shouldn't go to Tsubaki's now. Just an FYI."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows and Soul rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I live right next to Tsubaki, so it's not like I'm being gross or anything. ...But I can hear everything through those walls and let me tell you that you do not want to be over there right now."

Maka blushed.

"So I'll take you home then."

Maka tugged on the helmet before swinging onto the bike behind him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hold on tight."

And they flew.

Soul had insisted upon walking her to her building door, but now Maka was starting to think it was all part of his plan.

"So, about that thing I mentioned last time." Maka kept her face neutral. "The us moving in together thing, I really did mean it." It sounded like Soul was forcing the words from his mouth. "I mean I heard you live next to a bunch of old people. And living next to Tsu is not ideal. I like her and everything, but recently I have been hearing way too much if you know what I mean."

Maka nodded slightly.

"Anyways, just think about it, okay?"

Soul pulled the door open for her and Maka paused before walking through the doorway.

After a moment of thought, Maka pulled his sleeve, tugging him with her toward the elevator.

"What are you doing?"

His phone dinged a moment later. 'I mean you're already here. Might as well give you a tour to see if you actually like the place'.

Soul slowly got into the elevator with her.

'Don't look so scared. I'm not going to murder you.'

Soul forced out a laugh. "I'm not entirely convinced of that fact."

The first thing he said when they walked in was, "You don't have a TV?"

Maka shrugged and gestured with her hand for him to move around. She followed him through the hose as he turned on and off lights and opened closets.

"This would be my room?"

Maka nodded. Soul nodded back.

When they got to Maka's room there was an awkward pause. Maka could have sworn she saw his eyes linger on her bed. Soul darted back out and moved to the front door.

"So when should I move in?"

Maka laughed and pushed him through the doorway. Soul smiled in return

"I'm not joking. It looks really great, and so much cheaper than what I've been paying." Maka rolled her eyes. "Fine. What my parents have been paying."

Maka pulled up her calendar and offered up a few days in which he could move so that she would be home to help, but with their conflicting schedules, the only time that wasn't after dark was tomorrow morning.

Maka marked it in her calendar and Soul snickers.

"What. You can't remember it for tomorrow?"

Maka playfully punched his shoulder and Soul pretended to hold it in pain.

After a minute Soul's face turned a bit more serious.

"I don't know what you were doing with that kid tonight and I know it's none of my business, but since we're friends, and soon to be room-mates I feel like its okay for me to tell you to be careful. That guy was gonna hit you or something. What a jerk."

Maka nodded.

"Anyways. I hope your voice comes back soon. Not that I miss the yelling, but I seriously do miss our conversations."

Maka couldn't help the blush but felt a bit better when she caught one on Soul as well.

"Goodnight."

She tore her eyes away from his retreating figure and slowly closed the door.

With a deep breath, she tried to calm her racing heart and swallow her smile.

She thought to herself what she had known ever since she decided to let Soul into her life, what she had become especially clear after Soul asked to move in with her, and what had been obvious when her smile really would not simmer.

'I'm fucked'


End file.
